Unclaimed
by DarkFlameJ
Summary: She didn't know either of her parents, she doesn't remember anything from before she was six. When she comes to Camp Half-Blood, only finding it by accident, will she stay or will she just do what she knows; run? Who were her parents? Why can't she remember? (This starts right after the first series ends) *(Discontinued until further notice)*
1. Chapter 1- New at Camp

**(A/N: This takes place right after the end of the first series. I only own Leah and my OC's. The song also does not belong to me, it is I Don't Care by Fall Out Boy)**

 _Say my name and his in the same breath  
I dare you to say they taste the same_

Leah walked through the forest listening to her music with her ear buds that effectively shut out the world. She had long straight black hair in a braid. She knew she was somewhere in New York, but where exactly, she had no clue.

 _Let the leaves fall off in the summer  
And let December glow in flames_

That was just how her life worked; she had her hiking pack with two outfits and her heavy jacket, she had her compound bow and silver tipped arrows in a black quiver. Leah just walked, or ran, places trying to stay away from the people who wanted to "help" her by putting her in some stranger's home. Everything she had, except one small piece of paper, she had stolen.

 _Erase myself and let go  
Start it over again in Mexico_

She had been running since she had been six. Leah never knew either of her parents. She stole what she wanted without guilt.

 _These friends, they don't love you  
They just love the hotel suites, now_

While she walked she read a book, not even looking where she was going. It was a miracle she hadn't rammed into a tree yet. She didn't even see the shimmer in the air as she passed through the barrier. The book's title; 'Allegiant'.

 _I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery  
Said,_

She walked straight through Camp Half Blood, right past all of the cabins (some still under construction) without even looking up. No one saw her walk by because it was lunch.

 _I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery_

The black haired girl was knee deep in water when she stopped walking, too caught up in the suspense of the book to keep going. A boy was walking along the shore and did a double take when he saw a figure standing in the water. He had never seen the girl before.

"Hey are you ok?" he called out to her.

She didn't turn or respond to him. The pale, black haired boy sighed and took off his shoes, waking out to where she stood. As her got closer he saw her earbuds and book she was reading which explained why she hadn't heard him. He was startled by the color of her eyes, they were ice blue with flecks of gold and silver, but what shocked him more were the tears streaming down her cheeks.

He was about to reach out and get her attention when she slammed the book shut and unintentionally chucked it at him. She turned when she heard a grunt of pain from beside her. Surprised, she quickly tried to back up, but since she was knee deep in water, she fell.

She sprang back to her feet quickly, sputtering and drenched. She drew her bow aiming it at the boy who now held her book, "Who are you and why did you sneak up on me?"

"Nico, I wasn't, I just walked up. Why are you reading in the water?" he said quickly so he wouldn't get shot.

She lowered her bow and Nico visibly relaxed, her face scrunched in slight confusion, "I don't know."

She turned and saw the camp, "whoa!"

"Ok, you are not a camper, so who are you and how did you get in?" Nico asked.

"I'm Leah. I was just walking and ended up here. What is this place?" she asked

Nico looked at her strangely, she could practically see the wheels turning in his head, " I'm going to take you to Chiron before I explain, 'cause I don't know how you got in or if you're even supposed to be here."

Leah smiled and started to walk back to shore saying, "that's funny, your camp leader or whatever is named after the centaur who raised Aesculapius in Greek mythology."

If this had been an anime, Nico would have sweat dropped.

 **(A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will try to update soon. Tell me what you think and give some ideas because I don't have any particular plot in mind so far. I just recently finished my summer homework; some of it was reading Mythology by Edith Hamilton so while doing that I got the idea for this story! Who do you think Leah is? I would love to know what your ideas are!**

 **-DarkFlameJ)**


	2. Chapter 2- Who's That?

She got her book back from Nico and had shoved it back into her pack. Leah still had an arrow notched but her bow was at her side. He led her to the Big House and knocked on the door. After a few seconds the door swung open to reveal Chiron in his true form.

Leah stared open mouthed at him then turned to Nico and whispered, "You probably should have mentioned that he actually is a centaur, _the_ Chiron."

"Hello," Chiron spoke, "who might you be young lady? I didn't realize that any new demigods were coming anytime soon."

She got this excited look on her face and started jumping around, "oh my gosh! Are you saying demigods are real? You're a centaur! Does that mean all of the Greek myths are true? What is this place; a sanctuary for demigods? What is this place called? There should really be some kind of wall around this place because I walked straight through it. This is so cool! How many demigods are here? Is the President a demigod? H-"

She was cut off from her rant by Chiron firmly placing his hands on her shoulders, "Calm down little one. What's your name?"

"Leah."

"Ok Leah, yes this is a camp for half-bloods. The only way you could get in is by having the blood of a god or goddess. So that means that you are a demigod. The gods of Olympus recently made a pact to not ignore their children anymore, so you will probably be claimed tonight at the campfire, but if not you will sleep in Hermes cabin. But for now, how did you get here, do you not know one of your parents? That could narrow it down who your godly parent is."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "I can do you one better, I don't know either of my parents, never have. Can't remember anything since before I was six except for small flashes, everything after that is pretty much the same every day, just constant running."

The centaur and boy looked at each other, the running was typical for half-bloods, but massive memory loss wasn't.

"Well, I guess that you will probably find out one of your parent is, but for now, Nico will you please show her the camp?" Chiron requested.

"Do I have to," the boy asked quietly.

"Oh come on, I don't bite that hard," she said jokingly.

Nico shot her a glare, she said, "Anyway, thank you Mr. Chiron, but I'm sure I can figure out where everything is myself."

Then she turned and walked out of the big house. Chiron looked at Nico, silently telling him to go after her. Nico sighed and followed where he had last seen her go. When he finally found her it was about five minutes later. Man, that girl goes fast.

His eyes practically bugged out of his head when he saw her wrestling on the ground with someone. It was Clarisse.

~Line break~

Leah had been walking around the camps, looking at the cabins when a girl with half armor and half regular clothes and a group of her friends walked by, straight at her. They saw her, but didn't make any move to go around her and Leah walked straight at them, not altering her course.

She walked straight into the girl with armor on. Leah was a few inches shorter and a lot scrawnier than Clarisse, but she glared up at her anyway. Clarisse laughed and mockingly asked, "you lost little girl?"

"No, just looking around, big girl," her tone was joking, but her eyes held a challenging glint.

"You got a problem, newbie?"

"I'm lookin' at it," Leah taunted.

"Why yo-" Clarisse couldn't finish the statement because Leah threw a punch that landed squarely on her cheek.

Clarisse growled in anger and tackled the smaller girl around the waist. They skidded back a few feet but didn't fall. Leah brought her foot up into her stomach causing her to let out a shout. Clarisse grabbed her and started to mercilessly punch her in the ribs.

Somehow they ended up on the ground them with the other Ares campers surrounding them, encouraging the fight. Nico came running over looking like he was going to have a heart attack, "Hey! Stop!" he shouted.

Neither of the girls acknowledged him and one of the Ares campers pushed him back. All of a sudden there was a huge burst of water that doused the girls. Clarisse, like a normal human being, broke away from the other girl and yelled, "JACKSON!"

Leah went to lunge at the other girl again, but was swept into a large bubble of water suspended above the ground. She thrashed trying to get out as Percy walked up and asked, "Is this a new camper?"

"Yeah," someone answered.

The bubble of water fell to the ground and Percy went and lifted Leah off the ground and onto her feet. She grabbed his shoulders and turned her head sideways coughing up a good mouthful of water. She clung to Percy until she finished coughing then she took a deep breath and said, "I don't want to hurt you, but don't ever do that again, ok?

Percy chuckled and grinned, "You got it. I'm Percy, that's Clarisse. What's your name?"

She let go of him and backed up a step, "Leah."

"When did you get here, Leah?" he asked.

"About a half hour ago," she answered.

"Well, welcome to camp half blood," he said before walking off again.

Clarisse was glaring at Leah, which she returned with a grin, but some of the other Ares kids steered her away.

Nico came up and asked, "Are you ok?"

She looked up and him and smiled, "yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

He shook his head, "never mind."

Leah looked around and spotted someone looking at her. He was tall and wore an open black leather vest over his orange camp shirt with black jeans that tucked into combat boots. His dirty blond hair was slicked back on the top and buzzed on the sides. The boy looked about sixteen, a year older than Leah. He was well built and muscular, this tee shirt looked a bit stretched across his broad chest and his arms looked like they belonged to an arm wrestler, but not out of place on him. He stared at her with steel colored eyes.

"Who's that?" Leah asked Nico looking at the boy.

He followed her gaze and spoke, "I don't know much about him, but I do know that he causes a lot of trouble and isn't nice. You should stay away from him."

Leah rolled her eyes and patted his shoulder, "he can't be that bad. I'm going to go talk to him, I'll be right back."

She walked over and stood in front of the boy, "Hi."

He looked down at her because she was about five inches shorter than him; he had an amused glint in his eyes as he responded, "hi."

Leah grinned and looked at him curiously, "I'm under advisement to stay away from you, any idea why?"

His expression said that he did, but he smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, making his muscles bulge responding, "No idea where they got that idea from. I'm Eric, son of Nike."

Her grin got bigger and she responded, "I'm Leah, no idea who I'm the daughter of."

 **(A/N: The new oc at the end of this chapter is based off of Eric from Divergent with the way he looks. So imagine Jai Courtney a bit younger and as a half-blood. I just had to put him in because I think Leah needed another oddball friend. Do you like it, hate it, or somewhere in between? Let me know! Have a great day/ night!**

 **-DarkFlameJ)**


	3. Chapter 3- Can't Get Rid of Me

**(A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing** **WinterStormArt** **, here is a new chapter! A clue included! I need ideas for a quest if anyone has any to suggest for me!)**

"I'm Leah. No idea who I'm the daughter of."

"Well hopefully not Nike," he said.

She arched an eyebrow, "and why is that?"

Eric leaned closer to her and said, "'cause then you'd be my half-sister, making you off limits."

Leah smiled and rolled her eyes as he smirked playfully, "yeah, right. I'll see you later Eric." She turned and started to walk away.

"Hey," he spoke up.

She turned back and he said, "that was cool how you didn't back off from Clarisse, not many people intentionally start fights with her and can get out of it uninjured like you did."

"Something tells me that you would," she said sizing him up before walking away again, back to where Nico was waiting out of earshot.

Eric watched the girl leave; she wasn't scared of him like most campers were. Majority of the time, Clarisse wouldn't even mess with him. People stayed away from him and he kept to himself, that's how he liked it.

What he didn't like was when people shied away from him or wouldn't look him in the eyes. They were scared of him from the first day he came to camp, two months ago. That hadn't really been his fault, but he still felt guilty about it. It didn't help that he was constantly causing trouble and getting people hurt. He figured that once someone told the girl, what was her name? Leah that's right, once someone told Leah what he had done she would avoid him like the plague. For now he was just glad the girl with the blue eyes had talked to him like a normal person.

~line break~

Nico had shown her around the camp, they started to become closer, almost friends. She had gone and used the archery range; he was impressed with the grouping of her arrows. Only the best Apollo campers were that accurate. Leah had explained that she had to hunt all the time to eat so her survival practically depended on her skills.

At some point he had to go do something, leaving Leah to do what she wanted. She had mostly just wandered around. At one point she even found a girl stoking a big hearth. Leah talked with her for over an hour and found out that she was Hestia goddess of the hearth. She even went on the climbing wall when no one was looking.

Now it was dinner time, she still hadn't been claimed and had no clue where to sit. Leah spotted Eric sitting by himself at the end of the Nike table. Or at least she assumed it was the Nike table because all of the kids wore Nike apparel of some kind. She walked over and sat right next to him earning a few stares from other campers.

He looked over at her surprised, "what are you doing?"

"I'm sitting next to you," she said with a look that said 'duh.'

"Ok, two things; why?" he asked.

"Because no one else is sitting here and don't know where else to go"

"And second, you aren't even allowed to sit here," he said looking over at Chiron who hadn't noticed Leah yet.

"Why not?" she asked.

"All of the campers have to sit with their cabin. You aren't a child of Nike and haven't been claimed so you have to sit with Hermes cabin," he explained.

"What are they gonna do, pick me up and carry me over there. I highly doubt it. Just face it, Eric; you can't get rid of me."

He groaned and set his head in his hands, "you would if you knew what I've done."

She shrugged, "I don't think I would, because honestly I doubt it could be worse than what I've done. Just tell me."

He studied her for a moment, "promise to not treat me different if I tell you."

She nodded, "only if you promise to do the same."

He took a deep breath and spoke, "when I first came to camp I was being chased by a chimera. I had made it inside the barrier, I was safe, but I still thought I was being chased. A satyr saw me and came up behind me trying to help. I didn't see him and when I felt something touch my shoulder I thought it was the monster. I punched the satyr as hard as I could; he went flying into a tree. The impact snapped his neck and I couldn't do anything as he turned into a small bunny. It took them almost a full day to get me to calm down. Now people just stay away from me."

Eric looked down at the table, a guilty look on his face as he fell silent. Leah was silent for a moment before saying, "at least you didn't do on purpose."

He looked at her with question in his eyes.

"I killed a man on purpose. Shot his three times with my arrows, I was ten. I had been walking through the woods and saw him about to shoot a young stag. I just got so angry at the despicable man, hunting for sport instead a survival and that he was willing to kill such a beautiful creature. So I killed him, I have no regrets about it either."

He looked at her in shock and was about to say something when Leah cut him off, "I'm not judging you remember."

Eric closed his mouth and nodded, then Chiron walked up behind them and Eric felt a sense of dread. He didn't have a great relationship with the centaur.

"Leah, how are you doing at camp? Fitting in well?" Chiron asked.

Eric didn't look at the centaur as he spoke, but Leah did, "yes, I like it here. I might actually stay for a few weeks; do you have any idea when I will be claimed?"

"Unfortunately no, but until then you will sleep in the Hermes cabin. You do what they do, which means you eat meals with them too," Chiron explained.

Eric slouched a bit, but this went unnoticed by Leah and Chiron. She spoke, "actually, I like sitting here, I might sit with them some other time."

The centaur looked like he was going to argue and make her move, Eric fully expected him to do so. But he decided against it because he knew how campers avoided the boy and how much trouble Eric always got in, maybe he would stop acting up as much if she was around, "ok, just make sure you are in the Hermes cabin after the camp fire."

Chiron walked away and she looked at Eric, "see I told you he wouldn't make me leave."

"Not yet," he mumbled.

"So do you get into a lot of fights?" Leah asked.

"What?"

"Well being a kid of Nike I just assumed that you would like competition and winning so you would start a lot of fights," she explained.

He smirked, "yeah, I guess that could be reason for it. Oh and by the way, if you have anything valuable, keep it close. Hermes kids steal anything they can."

"This stuff is all stolen anyway, except this," She said as she pulled a small piece of paper out of a necklace that had been hidden under her shirt. Leah showed it to him and he gently took it.

While he unfolded it gingerly she said, "I guess now it would be safe to assume that this was written by my mortal parent to my godly parent."

"Can I read it?"

"I don't care, just don't rip it."

The note was hand written on a piece of paper, it wasn't it the best condition, "A####, let my aim be true. Let this bullet kill only those worthy and deserving of death. Let it not harm the innocent, only protect them from the ways of evil."

The name was burned so you could only see the A, "You can't read the name can you?" he asked.

She shook her head, "no, I've tried for years."

"I can't tell if this hand writing is from a man or a woman, it's almost like a type writer, but at least it narrows it down. Good news in case you didn't know Nike doesn't start with an A," he finished with a proud smirk.

Leah rolled her eyes, "so we can guess until I'm claimed."

"So we have Apollo because of the aim part, Athena for making the right decision of the person to kill and Ares if they were in some kind of war. Am I missing any?"

"You forgot Aphrodite, but I honestly don't think I would be her daughter. I mean seriously, do I look pretty enough to be the daughter of the goddess of beauty. I think not," he opened his mouth to say something, but she just kept talking, "so Apollo, Athena or Ares, those would all make sense.

 **(A/N: Tada! How is that for a clue? Ok and any of you people thinking you have outsmarted me, the number of characters I put there do not match any number of letters of any gods or goddesses that start with an A.**

 **-DarkFlameJ)**


	4. Chapter 4- Island of Misfit Toys

**(A/N: Thank you to** **markmeorigins** **and** **tye dye tail,** **xAmazonWarriorx** **for reviewing. Also, remember Artemis is a maiden goddess she doesn't have kids. I haven't figured out who I want Leah's parent to be, I just went with A because that had the coolest possibilities in my mind. I hope the story stays interesting for you guys. Tell me your theories, thoughts and what you want!)**

Everyone was sitting around a large campfire with their cabins. That is everyone except Leah and Eric. She was dragging him over to get him to introduce her to Hermes cabin.

"No, no, just ask them yourself. I don't want to be anywhere near them, they talk too much. No," Eric was protesting trying to get his wrist out of her grasp without hurting her. He could easily get it out if he wanted, but he didn't want to snap Leah's wrist.

"They can't be that bad," she argued.

"Yes they can."

"Fine stand here and I'll be back."

"Ok."

She walked up to where all of the Hermes kids were sitting and said, "Hi, I'm Leah."

Two twins jumped up and bounded over to her. They grabbed her arms on either side of he, "Hi Leah, I'm Connor and this is my brother,"

"Travis," the other one finished.

"So I'll be staying in your cabin unless I'm claimed right?" she asked.

"Sure thing, we'll take great care of you," Travis said as he played with a piece of her hair that had come out of its braid. As he did this, Connor reached behind her and into her pack trying to grab something.

Leah smiled and wrapped her arms around their shoulders, effectively pinning their arms to their sides. With a smile she said, "I don't care if you take my stuff, I stole it anyway, but if you touch my bow and arrows I will strap you to a target and use you for practice."

She squeezed the boys' shoulders and let them go. She grabbed her bow and handed the bag to the brothers, "knock yourself out."

She walked back over to where Eric was still standing. "What are you doing? You're never going to get that back."

She shrugged, "I'll just take whatever else I need."

Sometime between dinner and the campfire Eric had swapped his vest for a black leather jacket. He looked down to Leah and asked, "Where to now since you seem to have a habit of dragging me around if I want to come or not."

Leah smirked up at him, "Why? Do you have something more important you want to do?"

He smirked back, "there are a lot of things I want to do, but the majority of them are not good, so no."

"Good, then we're going to go sit with my other loner friend."

"Is this going to turn into an island of misfit toys sort of thing?" he asked.

"I don't know what that is, but it sounds good. Come on," she said leading him over the other side of the campfire where there weren't many people.

Nico had been leaning against the bench behind him, but sat up as the two came over. He looked at Eric suspiciously, then to Leah, "what is he doing here?"

"I wouldn't be here if she hadn't brought me, so deal with it" Eric said aggressively.

Nico stood, "why don't you make me."

Leah was confused, but cut in, "Enough girls your both pretty. What's up with you guys, neither of you were acting like this earlier.

She sat down and pulled both of them with her, Nico on her right and Eric on her left. She leaned back on her hands and stretched out her legs.

Neither Nico nor Eric looked at each other. Leah rolled her eyes and asked, "What now?"

Nico responded, "Now we just sit and watch the fire."

"Ok, so how is someone claimed anyway?" she asked.

Eric was the one who answered this time, "I don't remember, I was unconscious when I was claimed."

"The symbol of your immortal parent floats over your head, like a glowing projection," Nico said.

"Well let me know if my head is glowing," she said jokingly when she saw Eric glare at Nico from the side of his eyes, "So why were you unconscious when you were claimed."

"I was on a small solo quest and something happened, I was knocked out and when I woke up I was back in camp. They told me I had been claimed," he explained without really telling her anything.

She realized that he didn't want to talk about it so she didn't press him any further. The three fell silent and a while later, Apollo campers started singing then marshmallows were being passed around. A little girl from Demeter cabin, probably nine, came up to Eric. She looked absolutely terrified, her eyes wide, when he looked at her even though his expression wasn't as hard as it could be, he was trying to not scare her. She was anyway as she set a bag of unopened marshmallows on the bench next to him before running off not saying anything.

Eric sighed and put his head in his hands for a while, Leah and Nico looked at him curiously. Finally he raised his head and grabbed the bag, "marshmallow anyone?" he asked holding it out to them.

Leah looked at the bag like it was going to bite her, "what do you do with it?"

Eric laughed sarcastically, "Are you kidding? Have you never had a marshmallow before?"

She shook her head.

He opened the bag and grabbed one of the big fluffy puffs before stuffing it in his mouth. He spoke through it comically, "you eat it. If you want you can find a stick and roast it, but they taste fine anyway."

She wrinkled her nose uncertainly, "I don't know about eating one of those."

Eric forced the bag into her hands, "at least eat one, if you don't like it you don't have to eat anymore, but I can't let you go on in life without ever eating a marshmallow."

She smiled and took one, nibbling it she said, "Its sweet."

Eric smirked and she passed the bag to Nico who took a handful. They were silent as they ate the sweets until Leah spoke up again, "this is quite a few firsts in one day for me."

Eric looked over at her, "what else besides the marshmallows?"

"First time having great human friends," she said.

Eric looked around at the empty benches around them, "is someone upstaging me?" He asked in mock anger.

This earned a small laugh from Leah, "it is you and Nico goof ball."

Then she put her arm around his and Nico's shoulders, "you guys are awesome. This is also the first time that I have to decide if I should keep running or not. In the past the answer had always been yes."

Eric looked down at her, "you have been running for a long time. From what?"

"I used to be running from child services, but now it's the only thing I know. So, I keep going," she responded.


	5. Chapter 5- Bad Idea

**(A/N: Hey guys! I know its been awhile since my last update, I have no excuse... M** **arkmeorigins** **and** **xAmazonWarriorx** **thank you for reviewing.)**

Leah ran through the big U of the cabins, she looked over her shoulder and yelled to Eric, "come on."

She stood on the porch of Zeus cabin, "did you finish?"

"No one will see it, but I'm telling you now this is a bad idea," he said coming to a stop next to her.

"don't be so pessimistic, it's going to be hilarious," she responded laying down on her stomach looking out at the cabins, this was going to be an awesome prank. Then again, she had never played any pranks before, so it could very well be a horrible idea.

"Look! Look!" she said excitedly as one of the cabin doors opened. An Aphrodite girl walked out headed towards the dining pavilion. Then, all of a sudden, she was swept into the air by her foot. She let out a screech.

Leah and Eric had set up traps all over the dirt path, at least one for every camper. They had been at it all night. The girl was suspended six feet in the air, upside down.

Alerted by the screech others came out of their cabins and ran to try to help. Before they could get to her their feet were snatched from under them as they were pulled into the air. Soon half of the camp was in the air and the other half wouldn't even come close to help. All of the ropes were connected so it wouldn't hold still long enough for anyone to cut themselves loose. Even the Stoll brothers were hanging upside down.

Leah was laughing her head off and Eric was smirking in amusement next to her. Their fate was sealed when Chiron was also snagged into the air. Eric thought that maybe they had gone too far, but that didn't stop the crazed smirk on his face.

All of a sudden to their confusion the trapped campers were being lowered slowly to the ground. "Which one of you brats are responsible for this," bellowed Mr.D.

Eric and Leah stopped laughing and looked at each other. "Run," Leah said as she sprung up before taking off.

By the time he processed what she had said Leah was already out of sight and he was wrapped in grape vines. Eric let out a curse in Greek as he tried to get free of the binds.

"Who helped you with this, Eliot," Mr. D asked as he stood over Eric who was lying on the ground.

"No one," he lied.

"You couldn't have come up with this all on your own. Who helped you?"

"What don't think I'm smart enough to do it by myself?" Eric sneered. He figured that Leah would get into more trouble on her own, so he didn't tell the god about her involvement.

"Look, Eli," Eric rolled his eyes as he continued, "I could care less about you little brats, but you could have hurt someone. So I have to give out punishment. You can either tell me who helped you and split the punishment or get it all for yourself."

"I'm not a snitch," Eric growled.

Mr.D sighed, "very well, no competing for a month. That should be fitting for a kid of Nike."

He looked amgry about his assigned punishment, but he figured Leah would probably find some other way of getting herself in trouble soon enough so he wasn't going to get her in trouble now. She was quick enough to get away before anyone saw her.

The vines that were tangled around Eric loosened enough for him to rip them off. He stood and faced the god as he spoke, "well kid? You still have the option of telling me who helped you."

Eric remained silent just looking at him.

Mr.D made a fake sigh of disappointment, "didn't think anyone would like you enough to hang out with you. Must be someone pretty stupid to hang around a murderer."

Without warning Eric lunged forward at him, even though he knew he was just trying to get him to act out so he had an excuse to make his life miserable. He succeeded. As soon as the boy tried to attack vines sprung from the ground and dragged him down. He hit his head hard on the ground and the last thing he saw before losing consciousness was Mr.D's smirk and some seriously large thorns.


	6. Chapter 6- Struggle

**(A/N: Ok, you guys get two chapters in one day because they are both short.)**

His consciousness returned and Eric opened his eyes. He couldn't see anything, was it night? No, there was no way it was night already. He realized that he was surrounded by something and he was standing. Whatever was holding him was close around him and blocked out all light and sound.

Eric tried to turn his head but was stopped when it tightened around him. This is when he realized he was surrounded by vines that tightened as he moved also that they had thorns that were puncturing his skin. The sensitive thing to do would have been to stand still. So naturally he tried to rip the vines off almost desperately.

He stopped as he felt many thorns dig into his flesh painfully, as he stayed still the vines remained tight. He was confused, not a clue of what to do. Panicked, he fought to break free. The pain intensified and he could feel sticky blood dripping everywhere.

Growing weaker Eric still continued to struggle; he only had so much blood to lose before he was in even more trouble. Then, he felt a sharp pain on his neck and instantly felt the remainder of his strength leave him. He felt the blood gushing from his neck at an alarming rate.

The darkness he could see started to fade and he fell still. His consciousness started to leave him even as he fought to stay awake. He knew if he passed out it may be the last thing he did, but he had no control of himself anymore. He then wondered why he was even in this trap. Dionysus.


	7. Chapter 7- Beautiful Sound

**(A/N: Warning- This chapter is so cheesy. I know it is, I tried to make it serious and emotional, but it just came out like this. So whatever, tell me how I could have fixed it if you have any ideas.)**

Leah realized that she had to go back sometime, so she started walking back through the forest. She stopped when she saw a red pool at the base of a tree. She traced the mark up the tree with her eyes. Up a few yards was an unnatural looking mass of vines.

A frown stamped itself across her face when she saw a boot hanging out of the bottom. Leah quickly scaled the tree and cut through some of the vines. The tendrils fell apart and she nearly fell back down the tree with shock.

It was Eric. He was covered in blood, still wet and oozing from a gash above his eyebrow. She quickly cut away the rest of the vines and he dropped like a rock. Hitting the ground with a thud, but still didn't wake up. In fact, no sound left him. Leah slid down the tree.

He was covered in blood and it was still pouring from a deep cut in his neck. 'Why is he here? Who put him here? Is this what punishment is like at this place?' Leah frantically thought.

The worst part of all is that he had stopped breathing and when she placed a hand to his chest she felt no heartbeat. She didn't know what to do. She just stared at his motionless, bloody body in horror. Leah looked up when she heard soft footsteps approaching.

A young stag, whose antlers were merely nubs, approached. He walked over and lay next to Eric, facing Leah. The stag blew a breath into Leah's face and she knew what she was supposed to do. Not how or why, but none the less she knew. She looked sadly into the stag's big eyes.

She wrapped her right arm around the creature's neck and placed her left hand on Eric's chest. A silver shimmer passed over her skin from her heart, down her arms and into the stag and the boy. The creature went limp against Leah and an agonizing scream was ripped from deep inside her.

Leah and Eric started to glow, him trophy gold and her like concentrated starlight.

What seemed like an eternity later, her screaming stopped and she collapsed on top of Eric. It took all of her strength to turn her head to look at his face.

Then she heard the most beautiful sound in the world; the first beat of his heart. A second later, he breathed in. Still unconscious, but alive. Leah wasn't sure how she had traded his life for the stags, but she had. Blackness claimed her and she fell unconscious, unaware of the pair of eyes observing her.

Nico stood a ways off, he had seen what had happened, and it startled him. He had seen it; Eric had been dead, on the ferry to the underworld. Then Leah had taken the life of the stag and ripped Eric back. No one should have that power, it was dangerous.


End file.
